


Пшеница и полынь

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian, очень сахарное
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: «Даже в буре потерь найдётся своё прибежище», — сказал кто-то Тревельяну в далёкой прошлом. Удивительно, но смысл этих слов он смог постичь только сейчас, когда его жизнь превратилась в эту самую бурю.Сборник коротеньких романтических зарисовок по "Инквизиции".





	Пшеница и полынь

**Author's Note:**

> Решила сложить их все в один текст, а не отдельные части, потому что они сами по себе очень коротенькие, меньше страницы.  
> Перезалив с Фикбука. Даты публикации: 10-11 января 2017

## Непрошеный гость

Коул наведывается в библиотеку не часто, но сегодняшний день — исключение. Он знал, что должен помочь. Он чувствовал, слышал, и потому пришёл, не ждал приглашения.  
  
— «Кожа — топлёное молоко, светлая и тёплая. От волос пахнет гарью, смертью, побегом, где-то там затерялись горные травы, цветы. Соль на щеках. Хочу забрать твоё горе. Поверь мне».  
  
— Довольно, Коул, — просит Павус слишком спокойно, искусственно, чтобы слова эти были правдой, — Прекрати.  
  
— Почему? — удивляется дух искренне, — Воспоминания отвлекают, становится легче.  
  
Дориан слишком горд, чтобы признать это. Молчит, будто и вправду читает свою книгу, первую попавшуюся под руку. Но Коул знает, и чувствует, и слышит, а потому напоминает тихо о музыке лютни, вине и тепле костра в _его_ покоях. В груди тревога ноет уже не так тяжко, и альтус лишь на мгновение, но позволяет себе побыть самую малость сентиментальным.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет тевинтерец едва слышно.

  
Но Коул слышит и это, ловит ускользающие слова, запирает в памяти на замок, как маленькую пташку. Легко улыбается — он смог помочь.

 

## Всецело твой

Сапоги, перчатки, шарф, плащ, ещё и ремешки — слишком много ткани и кожи носил на себе Инквизитор. Облегчение пришло к Дориану тогда, когда ничего больше не скрывало Тревельяна, не сковывало, и руки наконец могли изучить чужое тело.  
  
Бальдр сочетал в себе почти что снег кожи, солнечные нити волос и зелень Тени в глазах. Во взгляде не было грязи, каштана, льда, одна только ясность буйно цветущей травы. Вестник смеётся, беспечный и опьянённый, когда усы Павуса щекочут кожу. Он был бы обычным, не будь на руке магической метки, трещины, “Якоря”, сверкающего на коже нездоровым блеском. Быть может, когда-то она исчезнет, Дориан не знает. Никто не знает.  
  
Тревельян слишком дивный, чудной, и думает об этом он уже не в первый раз. Марчанин верит ему слепо, и верить начал ещё тогда, когда они были замешаны во временном колдовстве Алексиуса. Слишком странно это, непривычно. Но не сказать, что не желанно.  
  
Всё в памяти смешается жаром костра, шёлком простыни, прикосновением губ. Позволит альтусу вести себя, оглядывать, как масляное полотно, и ничего отдать не пожалеет. Бальдр кротко целует возлюбленного в ответ, мягко гладит тёплыми пальцами щёки: пусть крадёт его душу, сжигает сердце, если захочет. Войной и горем утрат Вестник и без того почти что выжжен изнутри.  
  
Пусть забирает его без остатка.

 

## Душистый яд

На балу Инквизитору слишком неуютно, ядовитые взгляды следят за каждым его шагом. Выжидают, шепчутся, улыбаются.  
Насмешки на лицах знати напоминают о страхе в глазах матери, когда она молвила: «Мы заботимся о тебе, Бальдр. Мы любим тебя.» Она не обнимет его напоследок, и Коул рад был бы стереть болезненные воспоминания из его головы. Но Тревельян не позволил. Возможно, и не позволит никогда.  
  
Становится тошно от масок, злых глаз, искусственных улыбок. Задыхается, образы в голове поют всё громче. «Мать улыбается, отдаёт его храмовникам, смотрит холодно. Лжёт. Не любит с тех пор, как он обжёг своего брата морозом. Так сильно, что пальцы чуть не посыпались осколками. Проклятый мальчишка, за что Создатель так наказал меня?»  
  
Ночная прохлада отрезвляет. Он слишком устал: от бала, от политики, да хоть от этого сладковатого пунша, дурманящего голову после очередного бокала. Дориан это замечает — слишком хорошо знает повадки своего аматуса, чтобы не заметить.  
  
— Тебе необходимо отвлечься, — говорит Павус настолько бодро, что Тревельян не скрывает удивления. — Могу предложить средство: танец.  
  
Бальдр раздумывал недолго, если у него тогда вообще могла связаться хоть сколько-то цельная мысль. Улыбка у Дориана искренняя, как и взгляд, и уверенные движения. Инквизитор забывает, что где-то там, в замке, есть сотни любопытных глаз, которые могут наблюдать за ними прямо сейчас. Думать об этом не хотелось. Ничего больше не хотелось.  
  
Только кружить так в танце по балкону и говорить нежные глупости до самого утра.

 

## История на коже

«Ты меня к себе привязал,» — думает себе Павус невольно, когда очерчивает прикосновениями чужие костяшки и сплетения кровеносных сосудов, бледной бирюзой проглядывающиеся под кожей. На душе становится спокойнее, когда мысль замирает в его голове: Инквизитор цел, здоров, обошлось без новых ран в картине уже имеющихся старых отметин.  
  
Ожог на ноге — ещё со времён Круга, серьёзная стычка, первая в жизни марчанина. Болел долго, поразил кожу сильно, жар въелся в неё слишком глубоко. Только старанием целительницы Тревельян в силах ходить, больше не прихрамывая. Резаная рана на груди, тянется от ключиц и почти что задевает живот — разбойники на торговом пути, наткнулись на них случайно, потеряли товарища-музыканта, от которого Бальдру старая лютня и досталась. Вспоминать об этом Тревельян не любит, лишь улыбается грустно, просит безмолвно «не надо, не проси». Дориан знать хочет, но любопытству волю не даёт: пускай так, расскажет, когда пожелает. Самая свежая из всех — отметина на плече, от когтей виверны. Запомнится ему своей историей, как и те немногие другие, оставшиеся следами времени на коже. Будет напоминать, сколько возможностей у Вестника было умереть.  
  
Альтус давно не волновался за кого-либо столь же сильно, сколь за него. Вся эта суматоха в эльфийских руинах о многом заставила мага задуматься: о доме, о мире, о _них_. Особенно о них. Инквизитор слишком многое позволил себе изменить и привнести в его жизнь — таков уж он был человек. Дориан ухмыляется себе лукаво: даже сейчас Бальдр умудряется застать его врасплох, полудремающий и старающийся противостоять наваждению, слушать.  
  
— Ты ужасно выглядишь, Тревельян, — откладывает перемешавшиеся бумаги на другой край стола Павус, когда Вестник уже толком и не смотрит на них, не читает, — Закончишь свои отчеты потом, сейчас тебе нужен отдых.  
  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — соглашается Бальдр, когда рука альтуса гладит его по щеке мягко, даже с заботой. Жест простой, возможно бессмысленный, но возлюбленному Павуса он неимоверно приятен.  
  
Улыбается слабо в ответ. Знают оба, что время позднее, и Вестник не захочет отпускать его так просто, попросит остаться. Дориан согласиться — на простой сон, незатейливую песню, бутылку вина с последующим продолжением, не столь важно. В любом случае альтус предпочтет остаться со своим аматусом настолько долго, насколько это позволят им время и возможности.

 

## Верность

Вдыхает запах кожи — родной, любимый, ни на что не похожий. Проводит по расслабленным плечам, уже перемещаясь мягкими движениями рук к груди, где бьётся сердце. Хочет убедиться лишний раз, что возлюбленный его ещё полон жизни, настоящий, и всё это не просто иллюзия демона желаний. Так Дориану спокойнее.  
  
Магистр считал дни до этой встречи, бережно хранил свой магический кристалл, и мысли о Бальдре невольно придавали ему сил. Ещё в те времена, когда история с «Дыханием дракона» едва подошла к своему концу, Кассандра сомневалась в нём, спрашивала серьёзно: не покинет ли он Инквизитора ради кого-то лучше, полноценнее?  
  
«Что за вздор, леди Пентагаст,» — сказал он тогда. Бросает короткий взгляд на обрубок, оставшийся самым внушительным из тех шрамов, что оставила история на теле Вестника. Горечь уже не так сильно гложет душу, но всё ещё оставляет на ней след своего присутствия. «Аматус нужен мне. Нужен так, как никто и никогда не был».  
  
Поцелуй пылкий, жадный — Тревельян скучал по нему не меньше, ослеплённый нежностью и желанием. В плен своих объятий магистр забирает аматуса уверенно, очерчивает пальцами позвонки, вспоминает очертания тела. Светлые ресницы дрожат, Бальдр вздыхает тихо от умелых прикосновений, обнимает как последнюю оставшуюся в этом мире надежду. Ведь иначе не может.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Тревельян едва слышно в то мгновение, когда они замирают, не сводя с друг друга взглядов.  
  
Раньше Дориан считал дни до их заветной встречи, но сейчас все те числа и даты из его памяти безнадёжно стёрты. Ценности они в себе не несут, потому Павус позволяет себе отбросить их, забыть вместе с миром за пределами этих покоев. Здесь есть только полумрак свечей и свет ясной зелени преданного взгляда: кажется, будто от счастья они сияют лишь ярче, играют колдовскими оттенками Тени.  
  
— И я тебя, аматус, — говорит тевинтерец прежде, чем снова прильнёт к мягким губам, и они забудут про Инквизицию, Брешь, Корифея, как про ужасный сон. А уж тем более про кунари.  
  
«Что бы нам не приготовила судьба, Кассандра, я не покину его».

 

## Простуда

Горит изнутри, пока кожу обжигает осенней прохладой и дождь играет музыку за окном. В Скайхолде стены холодные, но очаг согревает, Бальдр плотнее закутывается в алое одеяло. Воздух пропитался травами лекарств и настоек, но к этим запахам за три дня болезни он уже успел привыкнуть. Впрочем, как и к состоянию абсолютной слабости и беспомощности. Мысли тают подобно минутам медленно, совсем неспешно, и глаза иссушенные сами собой закрываются, но тревога в груди заснуть не даёт. Пока он лежит здесь, сгорающий от болезненного жара, где-то в Тедасе открываются разрывы, буйствуют демоны и оживают мертвецы. А он не в силах даже закрыть витражные окна балкона, шатается из стороны в сторону и чуть ли не падает, как вдруг его ловит долгожданный гость.  
  
— Вечно ты никого не слушаешь! — возмущается Павус, за талию обнимая ослабшего Инквизитора. — Сказано было — лежи, не вставай.  
  
Бальдр ненавидел то состояние, когда от болезни подкашивались ноги и кровь кипела в жилах. Невольно вспоминает детство, когда он ещё был нужен и в семье о нём опекались, выполняли любую прихоть, тогда Тревельян был мальчишкой ужасно капризным и вспыльчивым, слишком проблемным. В Круге было иначе. Приходилось меняться, ломаться, укрощать свой пылкий нрав — проблемных детей там не любили. Маг за многие годы привык полагаться лишь на себя, и забота альтуса о нём была для Вестника несколько непривычной, чуждой.  
  
— Ты не обязан… — голос у блондина хриплый, слова даются ему с трудом. В горле сухо от жажды.  
  
— Молчи, Инквизитор! На тебя и так смотреть тошно, — ведёт его к кровати, укладывает упёртого аматуса настойчиво, — Молчи и не брыкайся. Тебе нужен сон. И, видимо, компания тоже.  
  
Почти что не слушал речи некроманта о том, насколько в одиночестве их Вестник становится сумасшедшим. Наслаждался голосом, акцентом, интонацией. Сгорает от огня, от объятий одеяла, от того щебечущего в сердце чувства. Одна просьба, и Дориан закроет за него все двери, сквозняк больше не кусает пальцы на ногах. Сперва вода, затем — горячий напиток, альтус с рекомендациями лекарей знаком и в любой момент готов помочь, или же отправиться за подмогой, если на то будет потребность. Бальдру медленно, но становиться легче, уже не так паршиво, и мысли больше не забирают его в свой болезненный плен. Дориан целует его в лоб, как когда-то давно делала мать марчанина, и Тревельян облегчённо вздыхает, наконец-то может заснуть спокойно, безмятежно.  
  
Знает, что возлюбленный рядом и спасёт его из раскалённых лап болезни.


End file.
